Burnt
by Dark at Noon
Summary: Lei is a small girl in a village, with no father, a dead mother and only one friend, a boy called Hiro. How can she do anything? How come it happened to her? How do you grow up after that happens to you? Deals with Rape mentioned lightly, as not to offend , murder and the aftermath of that. Some romance involved Mainly OC based. GAang in later chapters.


**Hi, Dark at Noon here!  
So, this has a rape scene in it. It's not a graphic rape scene, but it's still there. **

The house was on fire. Her home was burning, and she could do nothing but watch.  
She stared at the flames, at the men laughing as her things burned, and her mother screamed her name.  
She turned to face her mother and spoke "Mommy, why are they burning down our house? What will Daddy say?" Her voice was childish, and she pouted, pointing at the men in their uniforms, unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Her mother suddenly looked old. She bit her lip, and then the little girls eyes widened. "Mommy, what about Kais and Ryn's things? What about the baby's things?" Her mother sighed. She looked haggard, and wondered if she should tell her daughter that her father wasn't coming back, that he'd taken the baby and Kais and Ryn with him and returned to his home on the other side of the world. "Baby, we have to hurry, if we don't-" She was cut short as the men turned towards them. "Hello beautiful. Where's the husband?" said one of them, with a voice like nails on a chalkboard. The girl felt a shiver down her back and she reached for her mothers hand. "My-my husband left us sometime ago. Let us pass." Her mother was afraid. The man took another step. "Where I live we don't tolerate Allogamy. It's sickening. It's disgusting. This…This _Kimyōna i jinshu-kan no kuzu._ You sicken me" she looked at her mother, almost crying. She was not _Kimyōna i jinshu-kan no kuzu. _The man took another step forward, and grinned, and she could see his teeth, yellowed, underneath the helmet. "Run, Run baby, run!" her mother shouted. The man pushed her mother down in the grass and the girl began running, but she didn't get far before her mothers screams made her stop. She turned, and then wished she hadn't. She stared at the flames, for an age, and she smelt something like sickly sweet charcoal, making her want to be sick. She shook her head, and turned around to see another man approaching her. Her eyes widened. He had white teeth unlike his friend, but had to be much younger. "you're not as beautiful as your mother _Kimyōna i jinshu-kan no kuzu, _but when you're older you will be. She closed he reyes as he forced her to her knees. She blacked out for a moment, and when she came to her senses, her was on top of her, and it hurt. Then, the next one and the next, and finally yellow teeth. Then, there was burning. She screamed and curled up. Next she knew, she was being shaken awake by a strange boy. She turned away from him, an overwhelming feeling of guilt and shame washing over her. "Hey, you need help. Come on" he took her hand and pulled her up. She took a few steps forward, and it hurt so much it wasn't funny. He frowned. "They burned you pretty bad, huh?, That's okay, I'll carry you. Hang on a second" he scooped her up and began to walk east. "So, I'm Hiro. I'm twelve. How old are you?" She frowned. Where was he taking her? She didn't know this boy. This boy might HURT her. But it was safer with him. She could tell. "I'm Yin Lei. I'm ten. Where are we going?" He laughed like a thunderstorm " Yin Lei's a pretty name. I'll call you Lei for short. Where are we going? We're going to my house. My sisters will look after you." She slumped down in his arms, the harshness of the fabric making her eyes water. "What about my mom? Is she okay?" She knew that her mother wasn't okay as soon as she spoke. "I'm sorry. She was dead when I got here. I… uh… I buried her." His voice was softer. She began to cry.  
_Daddy, I'm sorry. I tried. _

_**Kimyōna i jinshu-kan no kuzu =**_** freakish biracial scum.  
****Allogamy**** = Bi-racial insemination.  
I'm dealing with a couple of issues that people don't usually deal with in FanFiction aimed at this level, such as racial prejudice, rape, scarring and the after effects of that. Please tell me if you have problems with how I approach it, if you're a victim, or if there are typo's (My computer is stuck on spanish… Don't ask why).  
I hope to have 30+ chapters of this story Review Please!  
Also, Kais is a name belonging to KorraNation1, who has a great story herself! Go check it out!  
**


End file.
